A Metirosa Verdade
by Dark Ruthen
Summary: Mentiras são contadas. Verdades descobertas. Mentir que não ama, e descobrir que é amado. Até quando esse jogo ficará entre um casal apaixonado? [YaoiLemon] [Kamus x Milo, e outros]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao nosso querido Tio Kurumada, que criou as perdições do mundo humano, porém, certos personagens deveriam morrer! Enfim, escrevo sem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas por diversão!

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_"Veja bem, como sou um bom embromador não podia deixar de começar a sincera descrição com uma expressão pouco utilizada. Não sou bom com as palavras, gostaria de sê-lo, todavia sei utilizá-las na forma mais simples e natural que têm. Palavras formam imagens, palavras formam sons, palavras fazem música, palavras fazem ritmo. Palavras, palavras, palavras.  
Palavras mudam pessoas, palavras mudam o mundo. Palavras fazem história e também fazem propagandas.  
Palavras fazem o bem, palavras fazem o mal. Palavras fazem a comunicação, palavras fazem a emoção. Palavras tem significados e símbolos. Palavras tem forma definida. Palavras tem todo o tempo disponível. Palavras são imortais. Palavras são esquecidas.  
Eu me defino como a palavra. Estou inserida em um contexto, sei que tenho imagem, tenho som, tenho ritmo, tenho música, tenho forma. Faço o bem e faço o mal. Me comunico e me emociono. Tenho significado e tenho símbolo. Tenho forma definida e tenho tempo. Sou imortal e serei logo esquecido.  
Assim como eu, tu também és palavra.  
Procura teu significado assim como procurei o meu. Toma teu tempo, faça no teu ritmo. Escolhe tua música, pinta teu quadro. Faça teu som, tenha suas sensações. Mude teu mundo, se comunique.  
Quem sabe não fazemos parte da mesma poesia?!"_

Levanto-me da poltrona observando a carta.

Seria prudente mandá-la para _aquela _pessoa?

Não estaria, novamente, querendo esconder-me da verdade, como nas outras vezes?

Senti que meus olhos começavam a ser tomados por lágrimas sem sentido.

Não havia chorado antes, quando tudo começou, e _agora_ deixar lágrimas rolarem?

Era tarde demais, depois que chegamos a um _fim_ não iria mais derramar uma lágrima se quer. Não por isso. Não por _aquela_ pessoa. Não. Nunca.

Com ferocidade passei minhas mãos cobertas pelas luvas de couro negro, em meus olhos avermelhados, querendo arrancar aquelas nojentas lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Sentia que minhas pernas tremiam violentamente, não só minhas pernas, mas sim, meu corpo inteiro.

Sentei-me novamente na poltrona, observando novamente a carta.

Não.

Não vou mandá-la.

Rasguei o papel, rasguei lágrimas, rasguei tempo. Simplesmente, rasguei.

Levantei-me da poltrona, deixando os míseros pedaços de papéis, caírem ao vento, sem importar-me das milhares de _palavras_, que possuíam significados, perderem-se no vasto lugar.

Posso estar escondendo-me novamente.

Porém, estarei aqui.

Em meu mundo solitário.

E você sabe disso.

* * *

Hello leitores!

Está é minha primeira fic divulgada na internet, então gostaria de _comentários e críticas_, se for possível, claro!

Costumo estar sempre ocupada fazendo outras coisas, e assim demoro em publicar minhas fics, por isso, para quem irá acompanhar está série, peço desculpas desde agora!

Façam uma boa leitura!

_Au revoir _


	2. Insônia

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao titio Kuramada, sou apenas mais uma fã que usa seus personagens.

* * *

**A Mentirosa Verdade**

_Mintas que terás a verdade jogada em tua face._

**Capítulo.I**

* * *

Camus remexeu-se na cama. Suspirou fundo. 

- De novo não.

Fechou os olhos com força, relembrando-se de tudo que havia acontecido. As mãos de Milo envolvendo seu pescoço, hesitando.

Abriu os olhos, assustado, novamente encarando o teto, passou suas mãos na franja ruiva tirando-a de sua face. Olhou novamente para o despertador.

_**3:24 a.m.**_

Tinha que dormir. Teria uma reunião de extrema importância dali algumas horas, tinha que estar descansado.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com certa força e abriu os olhos encarando o teto. Desistindo da idéia de uma noite bem descansada. Enrolou o lençol branco, quase transparente, em sua cintura e caminhou até a porta-janela.

Abriu a com cuidado, deixando o vento bater contra seu corpo, massageando sua pele. Refrescando-se. Deu alguns passos na sacada.

Sentou no parapeito, olhando o restante do Santuário. Vendo que a 8° Casa ainda estava acessa. Não se surpreendeu muito.

Ficou observando as estrelas, tendo a atenção tomada para a 8° Casa a todo instante. Irritou-se.

Entrou em seu quarto acendendo a luz, procurando um elástico de cabelo. Achou um encima de sua cabeceira, prendendo seu cabelo em um coque baixo, deixando muitas de suas madeixas ruivas soltas.

Pegou um caderno, e uma de suas melhores canetas a tinteiro.

Voltou à sacada, sentando novamente no parapeito e começando a escrever, com certa melancolia.

Deixava apenas seus pensamentos preencherem as páginas amareladas. Algumas vezes sentia um nó na garganta, e algumas lágrimas querendo se formar nos cantos dos olhos, porém não as derramavas.

* * *

_Tenho-te sempre a imagem na memória,_

_Nestes dias de dúvidas em que vivo_

_Com a minha grande dor sem lenitivo,_

_Eu amor, minha vida, minha glória._

_È uma visão nostálgica e ilusória,_

_Que me ficou, talvez, como exclusivo_

_E vão conforto ao curso fugitivo_

_Desta exigência incerta e transitória._

_Seja, embora, uma sombra imaginária,_

_A mêmore ilusão que é o meu enlevo,_

_Já se me vai tornando necessária,_

_Pois que te pondo um místico relevo,_

_Evoca, em minha vida solitária._

* * *

Parou de escrever olhando apenas para a imensidão escura. 

- Deixe-me descansar em paz.

* * *

- Já estou indo – avisou Saga encarando o francês, que nem se deu o luxo de olhá-lo, apenas acenou. 

Saga continuou parado enfrente a porta, perdendo-se na imensa beleza do aquariano. Seus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, com apenas sua franja caindo-lhe na face, emoldurando aquela pele pálida em um contraste perfeito entre o vermelho e o 'quase' branco. Seus olhos castanhos avermelhados embaixo de um fino óculos oval. Seu corpo embaixo das roupas, escondendo sua perfeição.

- Há algum problema Saga? – perguntou o aquariano levantando-se da cadeira caminhando até a janela.

Saga não conseguiu não sentir-se constrangido, pelo fato do aquariano ter percebido que o encarava com tanta atenção. Balançou a cabeça, murmurando em negatividade e voltou a encará-lo.

- Vamos naquele barzinho lá na vila, quer vir conosco?

- Agradeço, mas tenho muita coisa para fazer.

- Não deveria perder tanto tempo com isso, tem que viver. Sair, divertir-se, gozar da vida. Você se prende demais a essa vida, somos cavaleiros não empresários de uma garota mimada, que acha que é dona do mundo. Não quero ofendê-la, mas é a verdade.

- Poupe-me de seus sermões Saga – cortou o francês o mais paciente que pode.

Saga manteve-se quieto, o que mais poderia dizer para o amigo? Queria dizer-lhe muito mais coisas, só que não tinha coragem. Por um tempo continuou observando o francês, já não agüentando mais se torturar daquela forma, deixou a sala em silêncio.

* * *

Milo continuou sentando na cama, apenas olhando os lençóis amarrotados ao seu lado, sentindo falta _daquela pessoa_. 

Seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar, seu cabelo todos desalinhando, bagunçado, preso de qualquer maneira, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom azul marinho.

Suspirou.

- Por que você fez isso comigo?

Voltou a deitar na cama, encarando o teto. Puxando um de seus travesseiros, e o abraçando, trazendo perto de si, precisava que alguém estivesse ali com ele agora, apenas para confortá-lo.

Voltou a fechar os olhos relembrando de várias coisas do passado.

Sorria, fazia caras amargas, ficava incomodado. Várias sensações de nostalgia invadiam seu corpo.

Até um barulho irritante começar a incomodá-lo. Tirado de seu pensamento, começou a tatear a cabeceira em busca do pequeno aparelho.

- Alô?

_- Milo é o Shura_.

- Ah, fala – o desinteresse de Milo era extremamente grande.

_- Você está bem?_

- Super bem, melhor não podia estar! – respondeu Milo sarcasticamente com uma pontada de acidez.

_- Bom, nós estamos indo no barzinho lá da vila, você vem? – perguntou Shura animadamente._

- Valeu, mas não quero ir não – queria ficar sozinho, curtindo sua tristeza em paz.

_- Por quê? – perguntou um incrédulo capricorniano do outro lado da linha._

- Por que não to afim.

_- Ah, Milo. Como seu amigo, te digo o seguinte: Pare de ficar se isolando de todo mundo, você tem amigos em quem pode cofiar, agora o que você mais precisa é esquecer tudo que aconteceu, e uma dessas chances é você vir com a gente. Vamos lá._

- Shura, o que eu quero fazer sou em quem decide, por isso não enche o saco. – Milo estava começando a ficar impaciente.

_- Eu sei, disso. _

- Se sabe, porque insiste? - perguntou com certa raiva.

_- __**Por que eu sou seu amigo, e amigos se preocupam com o outro**__. – respondeu Shura um tanto alterado, também estava perdendo a paciência com aquele escorpião. _

**- **Prefiro que não se preocupe – respondeu desligando o celular e o jogando em algum lugar da cama – Idiota.

Ajeitou-se melhor em sua cama, uma parte sua queria sair daquela depressão toda, só que estava sem forças, e não queria ver a cara daquele idiota.

Revirou-se na cama encarando agora a parede.

- Imbecil - agora não sabia se falará isso para o capricorniano ou para si mesmo.

* * *

Aioria saiu de seu quarto, e olhou no espelho novamente. 

Estava lindo. Estava com uma calça jeans justa, com alguns rasgos, nas coxas, uma regata vermelha colada em seu corpo contornando aqueles músculos lindo. Usava uma algumas correntes em volta do pescoço e um tênis mais desgastado.

Seus cabelos molhados e bagunçados dando aquele ar de 'garoto selvagem', seus olhos verdes não perdiam um detalhe de seu corpo, ficando bem satisfeito com o que refletia no espelho.

Pegou apenas o necessário. Carteira, célula e camisinhas.

- _Hoje você não me escapa_ – falou para si mesmo.

Desceu as escadas chegando na primeira casa, vendo que a maioria que haviam confirmado que iam já estavam lá.

Aioros estava sentando em uma poltrona observando a noite distraidamente. Usava uma calça jeans em tom bem escuro, aparentando ser preta, uma blusa cinza com a gola e as barras das mangas azuis marinhas, um tênis simples branco, um tanto sujo. Seu cabelo castanho escuro, bagunçado.

Kanon conversava animadamente com Aldebaran, tentando convence-lo de ir divertir-se com eles. Usava uma calça branca com alguns detalhes em prata na barra da calça, uma camiseta regata negra um tanto colada ao corpo, sapatos e cinto pretos.

- Aioria! – chamou Afrodite sorrindo lindamente a ele – Como se produziu hoje. Quem será a vítima?

Aioria sorriu diante o comentário de pisciano. Para variar Afrodite estava lindo. Usava uma calça laicra preta, extremamente colada a suas pernas, mostrando cada contorno, principalmente de suas nádegas. Uma camisa vermelha de mangas três quartos com detalhes brancos, na gola e nas mangas. Algumas correntes com pingentes, pulseiras e anéis enfeitando-o mais ainda. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto, com várias mexas soltas.

- Olha só que está falando – riu o leonino sendo abraçado por Afrodite – E quem é minha vítima é segredo – sorriu sendo abraçado por Afrodite - E que olha quem está falando. _Quem é a sua vítima?_

_- _Verá no dia seguinte, apenas aguarde! - sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Aioria.

Aioria riu diante do comentário do pisciano, e ficaram conversando, o leonino sentou em uma poltrona mais próxima e puxou Afrodite para senta-se em seu colo, que não teve nenhuma reação negativa, passando um de seus braços pelo pescoço de Aioria, ficaram perigosamente próximos, porém nenhum dos dois tinham segundas intenções, suas vítimas eram outras.

- Afodite... Posso falar com você? – perguntou Shura um tanto sério.

- Claro, sente-se aqui – bateu sua mão delicadamente ao seu lado.

- A **sós**! – alertou-o.

- Claro – Afrodite saiu do colo do leonino e acompanhou Shura até um canto mais reservado.

- Vai ter briga – comentou MdM sorrindo cinicamente.

- Pare de ficar pensando nessas bobagens MdM, deixe os dois em paz – respondeu um sagitariano distante.

- Não enche minha paciência Aioros, só estou opinando! – retrucou MdM começando a ficar alterado, adorava armar grandes barracos.

- E alguém pediu? – perguntou Aioros agora encarando o canceriano seriamente.

- Não, mas nessa porra de cidade temos o direito de expressar nossas opiniões – rebateu MdM, encarando Aioros com desdém.

- Há! Conta outra, é só papo de político expressar nossas opiniões. Quantos protestos os cidadãos dessa cidade fizeram contra o governo, que acabou em confronto com a polícia? – retrucou Aioros sorrindo sarcasticamente para o canceriano – Que direito, heim?

- **Seu filho da...**

- Já chega! – a voz de Saga ecoou no salão, fazendo todos olharem o cavaleiro de gêmeos que mantinha uma expressão séria – Não quero ver mais os dois discutindo, já basta Afrodite e Shura.

- Não disse – riu MdM saindo do salão e sentando-se na escadaria.

Aioros olhou furioso para o canceriano e se jogou de qualquer jeito no sofá, voltando a olhar a janela.

- Convenci nosso amigão aqui para ir conosco – avisou Kanon a todos.

- Mas não vamos ficar muito tempo, né? Amanhã vou ter que acordar **cedo** – desanimou Aldebaran só de lembrar que teria que ficar naquelas conferências monótonas com uma garotinha de 15 anos.

- Sem problemas, então vamos já – animou Kanon sorrindo marotamente.

Aioria olhou para o salão, não encontrando quem queria. Fez uma careta amarga e voltou a encarar o chão, por que ainda pensava nele? Por que insistia?

_"Merda Milo, por que insiste em uma pessoa que não te ama e nunca te amou?" _– pensou Aioria um tanto irritado.

Kanon aproximou-se cautelosamente de Aioros, e começou a fazer uma leve massagem em seus ombros, dando leves beijos em sua nuca, passando a ponta da língua perto de sua orelha.

- Pare de sonhar e vamos? – perguntou baixo, próximo ao ouvido de Aioros.

- Claro... – respondeu levantando-se do sofá, passando a mão pelos seus fios castanhos.

Kanon seguiu seus movimentos, hipnotizado. Aproximou-se do sagitariano, abraçando sua cintura, fazendo uma leve carícia. Inspirou o perfume de Aioros, causando arrepios no outro.

- Hoje você está _terrivelmente sensual_ – sussurrou Kanon no ouvido de Aioros, fazendo o outro sorrir, mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha com calma, ouvindo o outro suspirar.

- Kanon, o pessoal já está indo... – alertou Aioros, acariciando os longos cabelos de Kanon.

- Humm, deixe-me apenas... – Kanon, virou Aioros, beijando-o sensualmente, suas mãos apalpavam, massageavam, o corpo estrutural do sagitariano, que logo tratou de envolver o geminiano, pela cintura colando suas mãos.

No meio do caminho Saga percebeu a ausência do irmão e voltou para pegá-lo, apesar de estranhar não ter saído com o grupo. Entrou no salão da primeira casa buscando seu irmão.

Kanon havia empurrado Aioros contra a parede prendendo-o, amassando-o. As carícias estavam aumentando cada vez mais, e tornando cada vez mais sensuais e eróticas. O geminiano prensava Aioros na parede com força, mordendo com força a pele bronzeada do sagitariano, que sentia enormes arrepios pelo seu corpo inteiro.

- Kanon... – gemeu Aioros puxando o outro pelos seus longos fios azulados.

- Que foi? – perguntou sussurrando, causando mais arrepios.

- Vamos pelo menos para um quarto...? – perguntou o sagitariano, mesmo que soubesse a resposta, mesmo que ele soubesse que ele mesmo não agüentaria chegar até um quarto.

- Não, aqui está bom demais – respondeu o geminiano apertando com força o membro do outro, que já despontava na calça, ouvindo um logo gemido.

Saga ouviu um barulho, um tanto... Inadequado para lugar onde estava. O cavaleiro de Áries estava, demasiadamente, com saudades de seu namorado, e ter que separar um casal naquela situação não seria a melhor coisa para o pobre manhoso de Mu. Aproximou-se um pouco mais da onde aparentava vir o 'barulho', pigarreando alto.

- Kanon, chega de agarrar quem quer que seja e venha logo – disse Saga com uma voz autoritária.

Aioros congelou de imediato. Olhando para a sombra de Saga, empurrou levemente o cavaleiro que estava, praticamente, sobre si. Kanon fechou a mão com força, querendo socar Saga, com tanta força, para que o cavaleiro não conseguisse levantar durante no mínimo uma semana. Sem ao menos avisar, Saga apareceu finalmente, revelando a sua figura e tão bela.

- Saga... – começou Aioros sem encará-lo direito.

- Não precisa desculpar-se Aioros, não estamos mais juntos... – respondeu Saga encarando a face magoada do sagitariano ao ouvir suas duras palavras.

- Saga você poderia ser um pouco **mais gentil** com ele? – perguntou Kanon irritado, desde que o dia que os dois haviam se separado, Saga tratava Aioros de modo muito rude e isso irritava.

- Não se_ intrometa_ Kanon – retrucou Saga desviando seu olhar para o irmão, que também começou a encará-lo – Só queria lembrá-los que Mu anda muito melancólico e manhoso por Shaka não estar no Santuário, vocês poderiam pensar um pouco mais, e não fazer isso nesta casa, seria muito desagradável se o Cavaleiro de Áries tiver que separa-los.

Aioros continuou calado, sem olhar para nenhum dos irmãos, encarava o chão sem saber o que fazer, sentindo o olhar desaprovador de Saga sobre si, piorando seu estado emocional.

Os três seguiram em silêncio pelo caminho até a aldeia, Saga mantinha-se neutro, Aioros já queria pedir mil desculpas a Saga e pedir para reatarem, mas já havia feito isso, no mínimo duas vezes e foi ignorado pelo geminiano, já Kanon pensava como seria a morte de Saga assim que chegasse à Casa de Gêmeos.

* * *

Mu continuou quieto sentando à cama. Já era a terceira vez naquele dia, via-se parado esperando o telefone tocar, na esperança de ser Shaka. 

Mordeu seu lábio inferior, e olhou para o retrato deles, que ficava no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Pegou o retrato, e ficou alisando os longos cabelos dourados de Shaka, imaginando que, realmente, estivesse tocando-os.

Abraçou com calma o retrato, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem.

O telefone tocou, rapidamente Mu pegou o telefone.

- Alô?

_- Mu como estou com saudades de você! – declarou o virginiano do outro lado da linha._

- Eu também estou – a voz Mu saiu trêmula, pois segurava para não começar a chorar.

_- Você está chorando? – perguntou Shaka preocupado_.

- Não... E-eu - Mu tentou se explicar, mas sua voz não enganava, segurava desesperadamente para não chorar.

_- Não adianta, vir com desculpas esfarrapadas, por que você está assim? – a preocupação do virginiano era notável em sua voz._

- Você está mais de uma semana e meia longe de mim, eu não agüento mais essa solidão... – resumiu Mu.

* * *

Shaka não soube o que responder. 

Uma semana antes de ir viajar, haviam brigado, e apenas quando Shaka estava no aeroporto, não agüentou mais aquela tortura, e ligou para o ariano, pedindo mil desculpas.

Por mais que estivesse juntos de novo, quase duas semanas sem encararem-se pessoalmente, era uma das piores torturas que tinha que agüentar.

Fechou a mão com força, agora tinha que passar força para o outro, ele tinha o que fazer, e isso ocupava grande parte do tempo, porém, muitas vezes olhava em sua carteira, e ficava contemplando a foto dos dois.

Já Mu muitas vezes ficava sem o que fazer, com certeza ficava pensando nele.

* * *

_- Vou ser sincero Mu, eu também não agüento mais isso. Eu quero voltar, eu quero ficar do seu lado, eu quero esquecer essas coisas chatas e monótonas e voltar para você, só que eu prometi a Athena que ficaria com ela até essa conferência acabasse._

- Eu sei que nosso dever é 'fazer o que Athena manda', porém, e o seu coração? E os nossos corações? – choramingou Mu tentando manter-se calmo, não queria preocupar Shaka.

_- Essa é boa notícia, a conferência teve de ser interrompida por uma série de fatores estranhos, que tiveram aqui. Amanhã de manhã devo voltar, e assim, chegar pela tarde! – sorriu Shaka._

- É sério? – Mu sorriu radiante, jogando-se na cama, esparramando-se, transbordando de felicidade – Você volta amanhã?

_- Sim, e provavelmente um ariano muito manhoso, não vai me deixar chegar até em casa, então, acho que eu vou ter que ficar na primeira casa com ele._

- Realmente, se você acha que amanhã vai ficar na sua casa se enganou, amanhã eu juro que viro carrapato e grudo em você – riu Mu feliz com o comentário do outro.

_- Já disse_ _que eu te amo demais? – perguntou Shaka._

- Já, mas eu não me canso de ouvir, pode dizer quantas vezes quiser, eu sempre vou ouvir e te amar mais – sorriu Mu, deixando a primeira lágrima escorrer pela sua face.

* * *

O clima entre os três cavaleiro estava pesado demais, Aioros observava Saga em sua frente, numa mistura de mágoa e saudade, Kanon quanto mais via que Saga os ignorava e percebia aquele olhar melancólico sobre Saga, ficava furioso, muitas vezes querendo bater em seu irmão até a morte. 

Avistaram o grupo, sentando nas mesas de fora, conversando, já bebendo algumas cervejas e beliscando algumas porções.

Saga agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, dando risadas, comentários ácidos, sendo o mesmo Saga de sempre. Aioros, por um bom tempo, não falou muito, e desabafou aos poucos com Afrodite e Shura, que consolaram o amigo, após de já ter tomado umas seis latinhas, já havia esquecido o ocorrido.

Mas Kanon, não conseguia parar de pensar no ocorrido, e pior toda vez que lembrava, ficava irado, levanto-se dando uma desculpa qualquer e entrou no bar, sentando-se ao balcão.

- Dá a coisa mais forte que você tem aí – ordenou Kanon a um dos garçons, que atendeu imediatamente o pedido.

Kanon virou umas quatro vezes aquele mesmo copinho, sentindo sua garganta queimar intensamente, era, realmente, forte aquela bebida.

Sentiu uma mão nas suas costas, virou apenas a cabeça tentando identificar quem era. Aldebaran, o grande e velho Aldebaran, amigo para todas as horas.

- Me conta o que está acontecendo? – perguntou o tauriano sentando-se ao lado do geminiano.

- Pra variar o Saga tratou o Aioros como cachorro.

- Humm, realmente, o Saga está tratando o Aioros muito mal, você sabe por quê? – perguntou Aldebaran, tirando a bebida da mão de Kanon.

- Deba, por favor, devolve?

- Kanon você não precisa de bebida, precisa desabafar! – afirmou Aldebaran sério.

- O que você quer que eu fale? – perguntou Kanon impaciente – Que eu odeio o Saga por tratar o Aioros assim, por que eu simplesmente percebi que estou apaixonado por ele. Só que ele não olha para mim do mesmo jeito que eu olho para ele, ele olha do mesmo jeito que eu olho ele para outra pessoa, o EX dele, que por acaso, é MEU irmão, que por acaso está apaixonado por outra pessoa, e se vê no direito de maltratar o Aioros!

- Era para desabafar, e não me confundir – brincou Aldebaran, mas ao receber o olhar furioso de Kanon, achou melhor não fazer gracinhas.

- Olha, eu sei que isso não é algo que TE envolva, mas caralho, eu não agüento mais – choramingou Kanon, encostando-se no ombro do tauriano.

Aldebaran apenas acariciou as costas do geminiano, que encarou-o, recebendo em troca um sorriso simpático.

- Kanon, eu não sei o que dizer para te consolar, sinceramente, mas as coisas vão mudar, pense desse modo, que elas podem acontecer.

- Mas Deba...

- Eu achava que nunca iria superar a minha separação com o Mu, que eu nunca iria esquecê-lo, que eu nunca deixaria de amá-lo – declarou o tauriano, olhando fixamente para o pequeno copo que se encontrava em sua mão – porém comecei a ver as coisas de um jeito novo, diferente, sabe?

- Onde você está querendo chegar? – indagou o geminiano confuso.

- Estou tentando-lhe dizer, que ver as coisas pelo lado bom, é um tipo de esperança. Dei meu exemplo, agora usando o que vem acontecendo com você, tente ver pelo lado bom, que o Aioros irá ficar com você e que Saga irá parar de tratar tão mal o Aioros.

- Tentar eu até tento, mas não dá certo.

- Então você não está fazendo do jeito certo.

- E tem jeito certo? – indagou novamente o geminiano mais confuso.

- Há várias formas, talvez você esteja vendo pela errada, tente uma nova.

- Sabia que você está me confundindo? – perguntou o geminiano começar a rir.

- Sabia. Até eu me confundi, agora – riu Aldebaran.

- Bom vamos voltar, não quero estragar meu dia com esse fato – Kanon levantou-se sorridente – Deba, valeu. _Mesmo_.

- Não há de que, amigo são para essas coisas – sorriu o tauriano, acompanhando o geminiano de volta a mesa.

* * *

_**1:54 a.m**_

Camus estacionou o carro.

Pegou suas coisas no banco de trás e rumou para sua casa. Tinha longas escadarias até lá.

E algo que realmente incomodava era o fato de certo cavaleiro não ter saído com os outros, e em vez de estar em sua respectiva casa, estava na _**sua**_ casa.

Será que precisaria de mais brigas para finalmente ele lhe deixar em paz?

Suspirou fundo, e pôs-se a subir aquelas longas escadas.

* * *

Milo sentiu um grande frio na barriga ao sentir o cosmo de Camus entrar no santuário. Remexeu-se na poltrona, mordendo o lábio inferior com certa forma. 

Respirou fundo, tomando forças.

* * *

- Gente, é impressão minha ou o cosmo do Milo está na casa de Aquários? – indagou Aldebaran temendo que fosse verdade. 

- Não, _não é um engano_ – respondeu Saga se levando da mesa e pegando seu paletó, que estava pendurado na cadeira.

- Linco, pedura pra gente? – perguntou Aioria – Amanhã a gente volta e já paga tudo.

- Pode deixar – sorriu o dono do bar em troca, vendo os sete cavaleiros saírem apressadamente – O que será que houve, _dessa vez_?

- Não podemos deixar que eles comecem a brigar – começou Aldebaran.

- Começar, eles já começaram faz tempo, não podemos deixar continuá-los – respondeu Afrodite.

- O cosmo de Mu está dirigindo-se para a casa de Aquários, pelo menos ele os segura um pouco até nós chegarmos lá – alertou Shura.

- Seria melhor se a gente nem tivesse que se meter nessa – choramingou Aioria – Aquele idiota do Camus...

- **Por favor**, Aioria – cortou Saga rispidamente.

- Nem vem Saga. Já basta ter que ficar agüentando ele enrolar o Milo, e o Milo ficar trancado na casa dele, sem querer ver ninguém. Agora ele pode começar uma terceira guerra mundial – Aioria respondeu impaciente.

- É mais fácil o Milo começar com isso, ele que é o impulsivo da história – rebateu Saga com classe.

- Gente que tal vocês... – começou Aldebaran.

- Eu não vou ficar agüentando desaforo **seu** pra cima do **Milo** – Aioria segurou Saga – Não é o **único** que **não** quer que eles voltem.

- Então _pare_ de **me** enrolar aqui e _vamos logo_ – retrucou Saga empurrando Aioria e voltando a andar.

- Acho que eles formam um belo casal. Sendo sincero – opinou Shura calmamente.

- Shura, agora não é hora – alertou Afrodite vendo a cara de desgosto de Aioria e Saga.

- Mas é a verdade. Não tenho nada haver se aqueles dois gostam daquele casal, eu não consigo ver o Milo com o Aioria e nem o Camus com o Saga – respondeu Shura.

- Vamos parar com esse assunto? – perguntou Aioros tentando não alterar-se com o comportamento de Saga.

- É bom começar se **acostumar com essa idéia** – sugeriu Aioria.

- Como se o Milo for dar importância ao seu comportamento infantil – riu MdM.

- Não piora MdM – interveio Afrodite impaciente.

- Escuta aqui MdM – Aioria segurou MdM pelo colarinho.

- Se quiser manter sua cara **ainda** no lugar é _bom me soltar, _**pois** **está história está me cansand****o** – alertou MdM sério.

- Milo gosta desse tipo de pessoa, infantil e sem cérebro, já o Camus... – começou Saga.

- **Cala a tua boca Saga**, se não quiser que eu arranque sua língua! – rosnou Kanon.

- Melhor **você** calar a boca, se não a coisa vai piorar para o seu lado! – retrucou Saga.

- _Por favor parem!_ – pediu Aioros chateado.

- Não vou para Aioros, ele te trata como _cachorro_ e depois fica falando do _imbecil_ do... – Kanon foi continuar, mas sentiu o dedo indicador de Aioros tocar nos seus lábios, pedindo silêncio, quando encarou o sagitariano nos olhos, viu os olhos do mesmo, estarem cobertos de lágrimas não derramadas.

- O que você ia dizer Kanon? – perguntou Saga sarcasticamente.

- **JÁ CHEGA!** – urrou Aldebaran, assustando todos – Vamos logo e paremos de ficar um alfinetando o outro.

Os sete cavaleiros entraram no santuário em silêncio.

Sentiram o cosmo de Milo elevar e o de Mu também. Apertaram o passo.

Desesperaram-se ao sentir finalmente o cosmo de Camus elevar-se e o de Mu enfraquecer.

Tiveram que correr.

* * *

Comentários da autora o.o 

Eu sei, eu sei, eu demorei _**MUUUUITO**_ para atualizar a fic.

Mas houve alguns 'pequenos' fatores que não me deixaram continuar, por exemplo: Meu computador simplesmente fazer **'puff'** e não funcionar mais, perdi a continuação da fic, por que estava tudo escrito no papel, não ter tempo de passar para o pc. Essas coisas que acontecem para uma pessoa macumbada que nem eu.

Bom, eu peço desculpas a todas as pessoas que ficaram esperando esse primeiro capítulo.

Mas tranqüilizem-se, pois o segundo capítulo já está sendo escrito em uma velocidade incrível, já que estou com milhões de idéias. ;3

Agradeço as reviews que mandaram. Mesmo. Elas me incentivaram, por isso o cap. 2 está fluindo.

_Au revoir_


End file.
